


Between Every Moment

by IrisofParadise



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: The rise and falls, one moment at a time, in their ever growing relationship.





	Between Every Moment

**Author's Note:**

> It's been... forever since I wrote. So! I decided to just play around with these little word prompts and see what my brain could come up with at 2 a.m. So here, enjoy this garbage. I still love this ot4 so yeah, I'm playing with it a bit.

_**Melt** _

It's uncanny, he way that Natasha seems to know everything that's happening even though she's been away from them and out of the country for weeks. The way she looks as though she's reading Vladimir's mind, knows his very thoughts and feelings, before he can even open his mouth to speak to her.

He sees the bruises, the cuts, the bags under her eyes. And rather than speaking to her, he just opens his arms almost awkwardly to the smaller woman.

She practically melts into his embrace, duffel bag being dropped and forgotten for the moment on the floor.

* * *

_**Endings** _

She's tense and staring down at Matt, clearly shaken from a nightmare. He yawns and sleepily asks, “Lena? What are you doing? What's wrong?”

It takes her a moment before she answers quietly, “I don't want to say goodbye.” Somehow her voice stays steady though her accent slips just a tad.

Matt frowns, now even more confused than before. Then understanding dawns on him. “You don't have to.” He states simply. He moves the blankets aside so that she can lay with him. “Don't say goodbye, Lena. Just stay here, with me. You never have to go back.”

A moment passes.

Then another.

And then she's slipping into bed beside him and curling close like a cat. She sleeps much better with his arms wrapped around her, shielding her from the nightmares of the Red Room.

* * *

_**Battlefield** _

Matt and Vladimir lie next to each other on the floor, Matt on his back and Vladimir on his stomach. Both are naked but for the sweat and fresh bruises on their skin.

The coffee table, brand new, is now broken and scattered around the living room. One day they'll do this without wrecking Matt's apartment but until then this is their normal. And it's okay.

Neither are sure how long thy just lie on the floor, breathing each other in and coming down from their high, until the door is opening and Yelena is scoffing at them and the battlefield of a living room.

“Gross.”

Vladimir doesn't respond verbally but by reaching for a pillow and tossing it into Yelena's general direction. He smirks, while Matt snickers, as she lets out an appalled gasp.

* * *

_**Sing** _

Natasha presses clsoer to Matt's chest, the feel of skin against skin making both feel even warmer. It's almost as good a feeling as when he wraps his hand into her hair and tugs just the right amount, making her gasp softly.

It's like music to Matt's ears and he can't help the small smirk that he presses into her throat.

This... this is just the foreplay; it gets better and she practically sings for him.

* * *

_**Broken** _

Yelena can't help how she feels.

It's an odd thing, knowing and saying to herself that she cares for Matt and Natasha and Vladimir as intensely as she does. It's so new a feeling, alien almost.

But no matter how intensely she feels for them she cannot force herself to want or need them in the way she'll see them react to each other.

Sex repulses her.

Natasha just pulls Yelena closer and kisses the blonde's head.

“ _You are perfect just the way you are, Lenoshka,”_ she whispers softly in Russian.

Yelena wants to believe her. Wants to believe that she isn't broken. Someday she will. Because she isn't.

* * *

_**Overbearing** _

Vladimir worries too much to the point where he's overbearing and just a nuisance to deal with.

He's selfish and knows it but cares so much in his own way for the people that are important to him that it often surprises Matt.

Natasha rolls her eyes tiredly as she hears Vladimir's mutters of _“wish that you would all be more careful,”_ and _“lucky I wasn't there. I'd kill the fools who dared lay their hands on you.”_

Yelena just yawns loudly and purposefully ignores the glare he shoots her.

They appreciate how he cares; he gives them ice for their bruises, stitches for the deep cuts, dinner for their growling stomachs; it's just that after a mission, Vladimir's dominating attitude is the last thing any of them want to deal with.

 


End file.
